The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a system and method of measuring and monitoring current and voltage in electrical power lines, and in particular to a mounting system and method for mounting a sensor to a powerline to allow measurement of current and voltage from a power source.
Typically electrical characteristics of power lines are measured by individual sensors. As a result, characteristics such as voltage and current are not measured simultaneously. Some sensors allow for the simultaneous measurement of voltage and current with a single sensor, however, these sensors are typically mounted directly adjacent the power line. Since the power line is live and cannot be deactivated, it is difficult for utility personnel to install and remove the sensors.
Accordingly, while existing monitoring systems are suitable for their intended purposes the need for improvement remains, particularly in providing a mounting system that allows utility personnel to couple and uncouple a sensor from the electrical power line and allowing measurement of current and voltage from a power source.